Fate, it makes you do weird things
by stradmore
Summary: Jake sends Miley a letter that he's coming back to town after two months in Romania. Only, he can't see her cause of his busy sked Jake also discovers who the real HM is... Jiley [oneshot]


**A/N: **hey, pleas read n review... it kinda sucks well, for me it does coz well, i wrote it n i'm _supposed_ to think it sucks so that i can improve. but anyway give me your comment so i can even improve more:D

_It's been two months now. Two months after Jake left. He said he'd be back in four months. I haven't heard from him since. Well, if you haven't heard, Jake and I are kind of together now. And this is Jake Ryan I'm talking about. The guy who is practically being crushed on by every girl in my school. And that same day when he kissed me, he told me he had to leave to film a movie in Romania. And for four months, too. I really miss him a lot and I really want him to come home. _

"Come on, Miley!" Lily said to her. "We're gonna be late!"

As usual, Miley was day dreaming again. Lily punched her arm and she came back to reality. Oliver had just arrived and asked Lily, "What's wrong with her?" as he pointed at Miley.

"She's dreaming again." Lily sighed. "About Jake Ryan." she said th last part teasingly.

"So maybe I was!" Miley said as they all walked to class.

"Are you still moping that he left?" Oliver asked her.

"Miley, it's been two months! You got to get over him!" Lily said as they went into the classroom.

"I just can't, Lily." she sighed. "I told you, I'm totally in love with him."

_Okay, maybe totally in love is a bit exaggerated. I mean I don't picture us getting married or whatever, but I just really really like him. And I'm so excited that he likes me too. It's like fate. (sigh) I really do hope his movie gets over budget or cancelled or something so that he has to come home. _

"Hey, dad." Miley said sadly as she had just come home from school and sat at the table.

"What's wrong, Miley?" he asked. "I know that face anywhere." then he raised an eyebrow, "Are you still moping that Jake left?"

She huffed and stood up and walked around to her dad saying, "Fine, dad. Maybe I still miss him a lot. What's wrong with that?"

He looked down on his daughter, "Nothing is." he went back over to the soup he was cooking as she went back to her seat. "Well, if you miss him this much then you must be real happy to have heard from him."

She suddenly jumped up from her seat and said, "What?!"

Confused, her dad said, "Well, I thought you had read the letter he sent you. You know, the one I left on your table this morning?"

Miley just ran so fast to her room and came back that he didn't see her run from and back there. She ripped open the letter as she sat on the couch. He went and stood behind the couch leaning in to see what it said. She finished reading it and put it on the coffee table.

"Ugh!" she said frustratingly as she stood up and sat down on the stool.

Her dad went around the couch and took a seat beside her, picking up the letter. "What did it say, Miley?"

"Ugh," she sighed and continued, "He's just coming back to town this weekend."

"What's so wrong about that?" he asked as he started reading the letter.

"Nothing, dad. It's just that he can't see me when he gets here." she turned angry again, "He's gonna host an awards show or something."

"I hope you understand that I can't see you since right after the show, I've got to leave right away to Romania." he read from the letter. Then he looked up and said, "I wonder what show it is."

"Dad! That doesn't matter!" she huffed. "The only time he comes home, and he can't even see his girlfriend."

"Well, you've got to cut him some slack, Miles." he started getting up and walked to her. "He might be trying his best to get to you."

_Look, it's not like I'm not excited that he's coming home. But what's the difference? I still can't see him. I just hate this. I hate it! I hate it! Can't he see I've been waiting for him for two months? And now the one time he comes back, he tells me he can't see me. That's just great._

"He's gonna come back tomorrow." Lily said to Oliver who had just arrived as Miley and Lily were on the beach.

"Well, then, Miley, you should..." he turned to her and saw her leaning on the table, crying. "...not be crying."

"Oh, yeah. And," Lily continued, "he can't come to see Miley 'cause he's too _busy_." she used air quotes for "busy".

"Aw..." Oliver came behind Miley and patted her back. "It's okay, Miley."

Miley looked up with puffy eyes and wiped them. "What am I gonna do, guys?" she asked as she sat up straight.

"Well, you could always go and see him, if he can't see you." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but the awards show he's hosting this weekend is full. Tickets are sold out." Miley complained.

"Hmm, let me think." Lily thought. After a few seconds she said, "I got nothing. Oliver?"

They turned to him. He put his hand on his chin to show that he was thinking. "Hmm..." he looked over to Miley who looked so sad and pitiful. "I'm sorry, Miley. But I don't think there is any other way we can get in."

_I can't believe it! I can't even get in the audience to watch him! Ugh... what happened to fate? _

"Miley!" Robbie Ray called his daughter. "Miley!"

She came from her room to the kitchen, "What is it, dad?"

"I forgot to tell you that you're gonna perform at a show tomorrow. So you better get ready. Oh, and uh, you better call Lola and tell her to get ready too." he said as she did as she was told.

She went back to her room and fell on the bed. She took her phone and dialled Lily's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lily, we're going to a show tomorrow. So better get your Lola wig ready." Miley said plainly.

"Oooh. Where are we going?" she said curiously.

"Dunno. I'm just gonna perform a song I guess." she said.

"What show is it?" she asked again.

"I don't know, Lily!" she replied a little too forcefully. "Can we just talk about something else?"

Lily noticed the sadness in her voice. She said softly but enough for her to hear, "Like Jake?"

_I don't think I feel well. Hello? I can't be feeling well knowing my boyfriend has just come back and I can't even see him. How the heck am I gonna sing at that show tomorrow?! I'm gonna be too... depressed. _

"You're on in 5 minutes, Ms. Montana." a lady wearing huge headphones said. Miley nodded as the lady closed the door to her dressing room.

"What am I gonna do, Lily? I can't sing out there." she said as Lily who was disguised as Lola was jumping up and down on the couch. "Lily!"

"Huh?" she turned and saw Miley in her cool new Hannah Montana outfit. "Oh. You just get over one song. Then it'll be over."

"Yeah, but what if I choke?" she said leaning in to see herself in the mirror.

"You're a natural, Miley. Don't worry about it. Just don't thinking about it too much. You might be doing something you'd regret." she said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Lily." she said as she stood up and hugged her best friend.

The lady came back in and peeped in the room, "Ms. Montana, you're up next."

"Okay." she said as the lady left and she started walking to the door and turned back around to Lily. "Wish me luck."

_Okay. Just do it and it's through. One song, Hannah. One song. I can do this. I can do this. Don't think about it. Just do it. Just do it. Okay... it's my turn. I can do this. I can do this. _

"...and please welcome one of our guests this evening, her album has been Hannah Montana!" the host said.

Hannah walked to the stage from the oppostie side where the hosts were. She was about to start singing when she noticed who the host was.

_Jake?!?! This is what Jake was hosting?!?! What?!?! Oh geez, I've got to be singing right now. Damn. And ooh, look who's beside him, that actress he was working with on the movie. Ugh, the one he used to get me jealous. Ugh. Ugh._

Out of nowhere, Hannah had just started singing her song. _Okay, just continue singing. Don't even mind that Jake is there. Just get this over with. _She did as she almost finished her song.

"This is the life, hold on tight, this is a dream, it's all I need..." she sang and finished the song finally. In the audience she could see Lily giving her the thumbs up.

She was about to leave the stage when the actress/hostess said, "Oh, Hannah! Come on over here!"

Miley turned around and had no other choice but to go over there. She walked there while waving to her screaming fans.

"It's great to see you again, Hannah." she said glancing over to her.

"Yeah, I hear you've got a new song. What is it about?" Jake said.

She froze as she was standing beside him with the actress on his other side. She looked up to him and noticed he was still so cute as she remembered. "Well, uh," she looked into the audience. _Oh, great. I'm choking. Come on say something! Anything! _ "Well, yeah, I've got a new song," she heard herself say. "And it's new. My song. It's new. Yeah." She panicked.

"That's great." Jake said smiling at her. _Great, now I miss his smile._

"Yeah, we sure will be waiting for that song to come out on your new album." she said grinning at her.

Miley started leaving ang walking back to where she came from, still waving at the fans.

"Hannah Montana, everyone!" Jake said as he raised an arm and gestured to her direction. She looked behind her and stared at Jake. _How could I be so stupid? He was hosting this show! Ugh... I guess I never used my head since I was just moping about how I couldn't go to the show._

Hannah rushed back to her dressing room and fell on the couch and screamed into a pillow.

"Miley!" Lily said opening the door. She went over to her as Miley's face was in the pillow. "Don't worry, Hannah. That wasn't so bad."

She looked up to Lily. "_My song is new. My song. Yeah, it's new. _Ugh!" she put her face in the pillow again.

"Okay, maybe it _was_ bad." she said as she looked out in confusion.

"Ms. Montana?" the lady had peeped inside again.

Miley quickly stood up and went over to the mirror and fixed her make up. "What is it?"

"They want you outside for some photos with the hosts." she said and closed the door.

"The hosts?!?!" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hannah. I'll be there with you. Come on." Lily said as they left the room and walked to where the paparazzi was.

Jake and the actress were already being picture-taken. Jake didn't look too happy though. He was posing with her but he lacked some spunk. He seemed sad. Depressed even.

"Come on, Hannah!" Lola pulled her arm and dragged her beside Jake which she accidentally went too close and bumped each other.

"Oh, sorry." she said and looked up to him and smiled.

"It's okay." he said as flashes were all around. He leaned in and told her, "Hey, don't worry about what you said. People just laughed it off."

They moved to where the photographers were not there anymore. The other photographers found themselves taking snaps of the actress who just kept posing and acting pretty.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked like she didn't know. "I thought you were supposed to be in Romania to film a movie."

"Well, yeah. I am. We just came back here to host this thing." he said looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" she said again. _His new girlfriend from Romania no doubt. Ugh. Two moths and then he goes looking fo another girl. Ugh. _

"Oh, my bodyguard." he said looking around some more. "I really need to go."

"Why? I thought there was an after party or something." she said confused.

"Well, I've got to see my friend tonight. I told her I couldn't but I really need to. Or else I'm never gonna see her in a couple of months." he confessed.

"Her?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, she's my girlfriend. I kinda left her here and I really miss her a lot. I think I could go over there and see her since we still have time until our flight leaves." he said knowing Hannah could keep a secret.

_Oh my gosh, he really did remember me. I guess I was wrong about him not minding me anymore._

"Oh, okay. I've got to go. See ya." he said and left.

Lola was watching over the whole thing and went over to Hannah and said, "So what did he say?"

"He's so sweet..." she said dreamily.

"What did he say, Hannah?!" she said shaking her shoulders.

"Oh, he's gonna go and see me before his flight leaves." she said dreamily again, "Isn't that so romantic?"

"Yeah, but how could he when you're over here?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Crap."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley!" Jake knocked on their door. "Miley! Are you in there?"

Jackson walked through the living room and opened the front door, "Miley's not home, yet."

"Oh. Could you tell her I came by to see her?" he asked.

"Hey," he turned his head to take a good look at Jake. "Aren't you that zombie slayer guy?"

"Yeah. Could you tell her that?" he asked again as big car lights flashed behind him.

"That's them. Why don't you go tell her yourself?" he said.

He moved over to the car when it shut off its lights and someone had come out of it.

"Miley! Is that you?" he said as she walked out of the darkness and showed herself.

"Hannah?" he said confused.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in private, Jake?" she said as she gave everyone else a get-out-of-here look. Jackson went back in the house as Lily and her dad who had just come out of the car went inside too.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." she said looking up to him.

"Wait," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "How did you know I was here? And where's Miley?"

"Right here." she took of her wig and her sunglasses.

He just stood there shocked.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you before--" she started to say.

"That what, that you _are _Hannah Montana?" he said like he didn't believe it.

"Well, yeah. I am, Jake. And I'm sorry I never told you."

It was silent for a while when he said, "hey, I guess I better get used to it. And by the way, I missed you a lot."

She blushed and said, "I missed you too."

He hugged her tightly as she leaned her head on his chest. _It's like everything fell into place. Just like fate. _

A cellphone rang.

"Oh, great, I think I have to go." he said turning off his phone.

"Right now?" she said looking up to him.

"Yeah. Our flight leaves in fifteen minutes. I've got to go."

"Oh, wait, my dad can drive you." she said running inside. Her dad was in the kitchen cooking again, "Dad! Could you bring Jake to the airport?"

"Sure, hunny. When?" he looked up to her.

"Now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess I'll see you in two months." Jake said sadly looking down at her.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied afarid to lose him again.

"Oh, and don't forget here's my email address. So I can keep in touch with you." he handed her a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I'll ask Oliver to teach me how to do that. I am from the country." she said smiling as he laughed.

"Okay, I guess I better go." he said and turned around.

"Wait!" she said and he turned back to her.

She leaned up and kissed him.

When they pulled back she bit her lip and said, "Bye, Jake."

He just smiled at her as he turned around and boarded the plane.

_After that, everything was just so perfect. Well, not perfect, but it went out great. I got used to emailing him every night. We even chat sometimes when he's not busy. I tell him about stuff that happened in school and he tells me about how Heather, the actress he works with, usually gets the lines mixed up. He's not being mean or anything but she does. _

Two more months later...

_He's gonna come home tomorrow! And just in time for school, too. Too bad I can come over and see him before school starts but we agreed to meet at school anyway. So, I can't wait! Gotta go!_

Jake walked into the hallway looking for someone in particular.

"Hey, Jake." Ashley said. Amber and Ashley came over to him. Flaunting all they've got. (which isn't much, believe me.)

"How was Romania?" Amber asked, obviously flirting with him.

"Great." he said and looked around for any sign of Miley.

"Who are you looking for, Jakey?" Amber asked him.

"Would you excuse me, ladies?" he said and followed his instinct to walk towards a locker and leaned sideways on it. He was facing a locker door with a beautiful brown-haired girl behind it.

"Did you miss me?" he said coolly with a smirk on his face.

She slammed the locker door and smiled at him. "No, actually."

"Hm, really?" he said raising an eyebrow coming closer to her.

"Yeah." she smiled at him, and said, "But I did miss the zombie slayer."


End file.
